1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for trimming the nails and in particular to apparatus which comprise a casing, an electric motor in said casing, a socket, a grinding-wheel mounted for rotary motion in said socket, a flexible wire connecting said motor to said grinding-wheel for driving the same and a sheath surrounding said wire, said sheath having one end secured to said casing and the other end connected to said socket.
2. Description of the prior art
The known apparatus of this type have the advantage that they are easy to handle, because the socket carrying the grinding-wheel is neither bulky nor heavy and is connected to the motor casing by flexible means. These known apparatus have, however, some drawbacks, especially when they have to be put away.
The motor casing of these known apparatus is usually made with an annular partition case surrounding the motor and in which the flexible wire can be neatly stored when the apparatus is not in use. For that purpose, the flexible wire must, however, be disconnected from its driving shaft. Every time the apparatus is to be used, the flexible wire thus has to be pulled out of its partition case and to be connected to its driving shaft; then, after use, it must be disconnected from that shaft and introduced again into its partition case. If a hurried user of the apparatus omits these procedures and leaves the flexible wire in working position, he may expose his apparatus to some damage. Either the flexible wire or the socket carrying the grinding-wheel can be caught in some part of another object put away at the same place as the apparatus. When removing such an object the apparatus can be inadvertently moved and its casing caused to fall down and possibly to break. In addition to the precautionary measures which the known apparatus require, the partition case provided for neatly storing the flexible wire obviously increases the sizes of the apparatus, thus it renders the same more bulky and also more expensive while rendering its manufacture more intricate.